


The Ahoge War (Monokuma Attack)

by feuiian



Series: march version of the ahoge war [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Animals, Battle, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuiian/pseuds/feuiian
Summary: ohshitohfuckmonokumaattackedthetribespeople
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: march version of the ahoge war [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589545
Kudos: 6





	The Ahoge War (Monokuma Attack)

**Author's Note:**

> remade version of the monokuma attack bbfff  
> i think im gonna start writing what types of animals everyone is at this point and hopefully i actually keep up with them
> 
> Animal Clarification:
> 
> himiko: ragamuffin  
> tenko: medium sized coyote  
> angie: samoyed  
> shuichi: beagle  
> gonta: grey wolf  
> kaito: coyote  
> kiibo: robodog  
> miu: spaniel  
> kokichi: rat  
> komaru: deer  
> toko/genecider jack: coyote  
> shuichi: terrier beagle mix  
> kaede: beagle

kiibo, miu, tenko, himiko, and angie were all taking a walk outside of camp. it was three days after the epic battle between shuichi and hajime. shuichi won and hajime was pretty pissed about it 👀. the dr1 tribe came over and had a party with the ndrv3 tribe together. it was real fun

suddenly there was a huge screeching sound from the trees. everyone jumped and miu hid behind kiibo “p-protect me,, oh beautiful kiibo,,” she said while stroking him on his back 

_ I.. ok  _ himiko thought ignoring mius horny ass eww.  _ that sounds way louder than kokichi screeches _ . she had a flashback of her hearing kokichi screech before shuichi announced he was going to dul hajime. “nyeh, what even was that”

“i dont know” angie said. “maybe atua is gonna bring him wrath down on all of us”

“what no” tenko said 

“we should get out of here, it could be dangerous” kiibo spoke with miu cowaring behind him (pfft wuss)

but before they could leave, a giant monokuma bear thing poped out of the trees. it was super big and scary. oh no!!!!!!! miu shit her pants at the sight

“that’s kinda gross miu” angie said not giving a damn about what’s happening

tenko jumped infront of everyone. “dont worry!!! i’ll stop it with my neo aikiko!!” tenko ran ahead towards the monokuma. she did a super cool back flip and whacked the monokuma with her pony tails. everypne cheered for her

“GO TENKO THATS MY GIRLFRIEND” himiko screeched. she was so happy to have such a cute battle waifu on her side

tenk jumped down and smiled. “dont worry your all sa-” tenko went flying after the monokuma slapped her. she hit the tree real hard

“TENKO NYOOOO” himiko screamed running to her. she felt around tenkos body with her front paws (himiko’s a cat btw sdbhjsd). did she dead? himiko thought. she turned to the others. kiibo was shielding miu while she was litrally melting out of fear. angie was behind a tree perfectly calm. “GUYS YOU NEED TO RUN”

kiibo bolted with miu on his back, while angie just stayed there. the monokuma was screaming and breaking down the trees trying to find the remaining survivors

“ANGIE, HIMIKO GET OUT OF HERE NOW”

himiko looked around to find who said that. it was shuichi with gonta running towards the monokuma. gonta was a huge wolf witha cut off tail (whoevercuthistailiwillcutoffyourdickanditwont be pretty). Shuichi hopped up and stabbed the monokuma in the stomach with his ahoge, while gonta stabbed it in the face with his three ahoges. the monokuma had a toddler tantrm

“ANGIE GET HIMIKO AND TENKO BACK TO CAMP” shuichi said before getting grabbed and thrown by the monokuma

“SHUICHI” gonta yelled. he kicked the monokuma in the jaw, but it threw him off too

himiko held on to teno probably dead body. _ whats gonna happe????? will we live through this  _ **_DESPAIR_ ** _ ??? _

“himiko” angie said behind himiko. “come atua and i will carry tenko for you”

angie looked so calm during all ths. neyh maybe its atua power himiko though. she helped angie picked up tenko but she got distracted by the fight

shuichi and gonta leaped and stabbed the monokuma again and again, but nothing working. shuichi fell real hard and panted. “damn this is hard” he said. “how did this monokuma even get here??? ive neever seen one this big” 

“DONT WORRY” gonta screamed before falling tp the ground. “ALL OF YOU GET HOME, GONTA WILL WHOOP ASS” 

“NEYH WHO TAUGHT GONTA HOW TO SWEAR” himiko screamed

“I HAVE TO HELP YOU I CANT LEAVE” shuichi cryed. he leaped onto the monokuma again

they were weaking him but how mucn??? what if they don’t defeat him in time???? himiko looked behind her. angie already dashed. then she stared back at the giant monokuma. gomta and shuichi were on the ground again shiedling himiko. the monokuma was too big to fight. what if then can’t beat it?? they might end up like tenko!!!!!!!!

(Meanwhile)

“KAITO KAITO” kiibo said when he got back to camp. miu was still on his back

“what what happened” kaito asked

“THERES A MONOKUMA ATTACK IN THE FOREST ADN SHUIHC SAID YOU NEED TO WATCH THE CAMP UNTIL HE GETS BACK” kiibo answered. everyone was gatehring aorund shaking in their skinny skin skins

_ An atack??? here??? AND SHUICHIS THERE TOO _ kaito thought. 

everyone gasped but kaede was sngry. “i could of watched the tribe for shuichi!! why pick kaito?”

kaito stared at kaede. she had been making out with miu for the past month. Thos shouldnt even worry her 

miu ran too kaede and hugged her with her meaty paws (lterally almost everyone here was a fucking wolf so theres no explantion at this point sdhkghfd, miu did have big wolf paws though). “id whoop a monokumas ass for you” she whispered kinda loud and kaito heard it

_ wow sure ok _ thought kaito. he looked around and everyone looked super scared. “dont worry everyone, shuichi will be back before you know it” kaito called kirumi and ordered her to make everyone some  **calm down dont panic hoyl shit i cant believe a momokuma isattackingshucibhohfuckguys tea**

it was past a few minutes and everyone was calm from kirumis tasty tea. but out of nowhere angie ran out of the bushes with tenko on her back. she panted on all fours from running

“ANGIE, WHATS WRONG” he yelled before noticing teko. “WHAT HAPPENED TO WENKO” 

angie dropped tenko. “she tried fighting the monokuma attacking us but failed terribly” she said with the biggest damn smile on her face

_ wtf _ kaito thought. everyone gathered around tenko. “calm down everyone” kaito said. “kirumi, check to see if she died idk ty”

“yes kaito” she said before picking tenko up with her paws and running off with her. but then she stoped and stared at kade in what looked like extremem disgust

kaito looked at the sky dramaticly.  _ shuichi.. he said. you gotta make it back bro!!!!!! _

shuichi and gonta were still on the ground. the momokuma was standing over them scaryliy. what will they dooo?!?!!?!?!?

suddenly, two girls popped out from the trees. one was wearing a school outfit and she had a megaophone and the other one was purple and she had a real gross tongue. And skissors.  _ nyew  _ thought himiko really confusd. 

the scissorts girl threw like 30 scissors into the monokumas face. The megaphone girl screamed into the monokumas ears and it was loud as fuck. the snip snip girl covered her ears with her little paws. “EQ WHATDS GTHE FHELL IS WRONF WITH YFOU” yelled the scissors girl

“CALM DOWN I NEED IT TO KILL THE MONOKUMA” screeched the megaphone girl

_ nyeh, monkumas can die? but i thought they only run away _ thought himiko. she never saw anything like it. she, gonta and shuichi watched the monokuma scream like a big baby and then fall and explode. the two girls fell from the sky

“who you two” gonta asked walking to them

“WE-” the scissors girl sneezed and her eyes turned purple. she also lost her gross tonge (yay)

“bless you” the megaphone girl said. the scissors girl said a tiny thank you. the girl with the megaphone was part deer, and the scissors girl was a skinny coyote shddjhd. “i am komaru naegi and this is my girlfriend toko fukawa”

shuichi gasped. “naegi??? nani??? you must be makoto’s sister”

“yeah i am” komaru said. 

“thank you so much for saving our asses” himiko said. they shook paws and hooves (because thats normal but this whole series isnt normal)

“pfft that’s nothing” toko said “weve fought away more before”

“but how you know we here?” gonta asked. “we never found other people around forest. what tribe you from?”

“oh were loners actually” komaru answered 

“yeah i left the dr1 tribe for my girlfrienf” toko said and she smiled at her girlfriend “anyways we heard some screeching noise so we ran over here to find it. then she some guy with icecream hair running away. we also found a note.”

_ icecream hair?  _ himiko thought. _ that must be…… oh no that was stinky gundham  _ (please dont execute me i love gundham) 

“pass me the note” shuichi demanded

toko gavehim the note.    
the note said:

try fighting this you gloating fuck

love, hajime

“i wasn’t even gloating????” shuichi said. he shook his head. “will hajime not accept his defeat?? hell i even tried helping him out afterwards.”

“sounds more like pity but ok” toko said. suddenly komaru’s megaphone broke into a million pieces

“shoot” komaru said quietly. (naegi’s don’t swear 👀). “i’ll need to get a new one from byakuya”

“master” toko muttered

“toko i thought you were over your kinks >_>”

“pfft whatever, well go there later.”

“hmmmmm” shuichi said. “actually could you help us with something? we need to send in a letter”

the crew went back to the tribe camp. everyone was super happy, but then they were worried about komaru and toko. and they stayed away from toko because she kinda smelled gross. everyone else was okay though. tenko was awake and she and himiko were cuddling like the lesbians they are(why did i uwu form this holyshitimloney). also gonta got a booboo but kirumi is helping him now. shuichi was inside the hut with kokichi this time who was being really annoying

“you done writing your love letter to kaitowo yet” kokichi asked with his smug aura

“no you little shit” shuichi said back, blushin a bit. “i’m writing a letter to hajime” 

“mmmmmmm so it’s hajime that you like”

“i. stfu you whole rat twink” 

“wow. WOW. wow. so you guys are so INTI-” kokichi said while he walked out of the hut

seconds later there was a door knock. “are you done yet shuichi” komaru asked

shuichi opened the door. “here, give this letter to hajime” he handed to her and she took into into hher little hooves. “also i want to thank you again for saving our asses out there”

“sure no problem” komaru said. “come on toki”

toki - I MEAN toko started foaming at the moiuth. “pleasedontfuckingcallmethat”. they both walked out of camp to send the message

_ hajime _ shuichi thought.  _ i will not let you play around with the ndrv3 tribe anymore _


End file.
